


Tis The Season

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, KuroFai, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*note this is post series TRC and was written way before TWC was a thing* Mokona drops the three men off in what appears to be Recourt country during Christmas. Fai's worried about getting a gift for his special someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis The Season

"Welcome to the next world!" Mokona exclaimed as it dropped the three men into a winter wonderland world.  
"My this world nearly isn't as cold as my home used to be." Fai exclaimed standing up and brushing the snow off his jacket.

Kurogane frowned as he dusted the snow off himself while Syaoran did the same. Leave it to the porkbun to dump them in a snow bank. "Ah, it looks like we arrived during some kind of holiday." Syaoran spoke which had Kurogane looking in the boy's direction. Houses where illuminated with bright lights as where the streets. "Looks kinda familiar."

 

"It looks like we've landed back in Recort Country." Fai too was looking at the brightly lit houses. 

Overhead and in the distance, above the illumination of the lights, they could see the tall buildings of the city proper. It seemed they had landed in one of the cities districts, far away from the library and massive buildings of stone.

"Well hopefully we don't get trapped here again...let's go find out what's going on!" Fai lead the way as per usual,Mokona right behind him.

Syaoran gave his teacher a sheepish look before following after. Sighing he knew it was going ot be a long night.

"It looks so much different than the last time we were here." For Fai it felt different too. Last time they were here,he was still hiding behind his mask and it was where he used his magic to save them.

"Well we are in the housing districts and a good walk from the city proper." Syaoran informed as they walked out onto the main street. They're clothes garnered a few glances, but otherwise they were ignored.

"Hyuu,Syaoran-kun you're so informative! Much more so then Kuro-tan!"

"Bastard!" Kurogane snapped as Syaoran blushed sheepishly. "Kuro-dumb only reads his manga anyways!" Mokona teased and Kurogane growled.

"That's right Mokona! That's where he learns new battle techniques!" Fai was teasing of course,he knew what a skilled fighter Kurogane was,especially having fought alongside him so many times.  
"Shut the hell up, both of you." Kurogane growled, feeling a headache coming on. Syaoran had wandered off and by the time he had returned a few minutes later the ninja was ready to throttle the other two in their group.

Ignorning Kurogane for the moment,Fai turned to Syaoran. "Did you find anything out?" Mokona landed on Fai's shoulder,trying to find shelter from the grumpy ninja.

"It's a winter holiday. People come out to celebrate families and children recieve gifts. There's also a tale of a man who delivers toys and spirits that accompany him to punish children if they misbehave throughout the year." Kurogane tuned the boy out after that, knowing he could go on and on if he wasn't stopped.

"It sounds delightful! Can adults get gifts too?" Fai turned away from Syaoran and looked over at his other companion as he spoke.

"They can, but it's mostly for kids." He explained and Kurogane groaned, already knowing where this was going.  
"Well we have to celebrate it! We're a family after all!" Fai clapped his hands together, He never had a full family to share things with as a child,just his late twin brother. But now he had a family or so he and Mokona called it.

"It would be good to learn about this, there might even be some useful information we can gather." Syaoran sounded hopeful and Kurogane knew it was a losing battle on his part. "Fine."

"Hyuu hyuu! Kuro-sama agrees! First things first,we need to find a place to stay,to cold to sleep outside." Fai was used to temperatures far lower than this,but he didn't think his companions were.

"Oi, porkbun, cough up our money." Kurogane told Mokona as Syaoran looked around ever curious.  
"Why dont you ask NICELY Kuro-meanie!" Mokona whined as Fai looked all over. It was nice to have both eyes.

"Then you won't have a place to sleep either." He conutered.  
"You're so mean Kuro-puu!" "Mokona,we need somewhere warm to sleep,bring out our money okay?" Fai patted the creature's head softly. He didn't want to risk the other two getting sick.

The small creature opened its mouth wide and spat out the wallet they used. Syaoran took it and looked through what they had. "We should be able to trade these to some collector for money."

They managed to trade the money to a collect to get some currency from this world. Once that was done they settled down in an inn. Syaoran and Mokona retired to one room,leaving Kurogane and Fai alone in another. Fai removed his coast and pulled off one of his gloves. "Alone as always Kuro-sama."

"How can you be alone when there's someone else in the room?" He asked, taking off his cloak. They had managed to get enough to even buy themselves some cheap outfits too.

"I mean the two of us,alone together." Fai pulled off his other glove before sitting on one of the beds. "What do you think of this holiday thing Kuro-rin?"

"It's just like any other." He was always dragged into celebrating them, the only good thing abotu the ones they had gone to was the food and drink as far as he was concerned.

 

"It sounds more special to me though. Celebrating family,it's not just getting drunk and having a good time."  
That's how any party with you ends up." He commented as he redressed in his new clothes.  
"MEAN!" Fai undid the clasps of his shirt and pulled off his skin tight pants and boots before redressing in his new clothes. "A lot more comfy then the last pair of clothes we had from here."

"A lot less shitty looking too." He remembered the stupid hat Fai had insisted on and was glad he hadn't spotted another. It seemed in their absense fashion had at least evovled. He immediately swore at himself for thinking something like that and again for Tomoyo practically beating those ideas into his head in the first place

"I thought we looked good in our suits!" Fai countered back.

"You would." He rolled his eyes as he settled on the bed, not bothering to put his coat or vest on.

Fai looked at the room. Two separate beds,smirking he traced his finger in the air biefly to push his bed over to Kurogane's. Once that was done he climbed ontop of Kurogane and pushed his nose against the ninja's cheek. "Hi there."  
Kurogane smirked. "Hello." He reached up and held Fai's hips with both hands.  
"Figured one bed wasn't big enough for the both of us and pushing them together they had a chance of separating in the night. I fixed that though."Leaning down he kissed Kurogane briefly.  
"You always sneak into my bed regardless." He countered after Fai pulled away from his lips.

"I like company and this was hard work,getting the beds together like this." Fai pouted as he rolled off Kurogane and laid on his side.  
"You didn't even really do anything." Kurogane argued as he turned to look down at his partner.  
"Did more than you." Fai stuck his tongue out at Kurogane. Granted he had used his magic,but it was him that did the work.  
"You didn't ask." He conutered and covered the blonde's face with his hand.

Fai decided to let it rest for now. "Are you cold?"  
"No, you?"  
 "Of course not,you saw what my home was like."

Lying back beside Fai, he stared up at the ceiling. "Doesn't mean you can't still be cold."  
"I'm pretty immune to the cold Kuro-puu,I'll be alright."  
"Guess that's true, dumbasses don't catch colds." Kurogane remarked as he closed his eyes

"You're so bad Kuro-meanie!" Nevertheless,Fai inched closer to the ninja to cuddle.

"You always say that." Kurogane hooked an arm around Fai when he was close enough. "Are all of us checking out the city today or staying in to rest?"  
"In the morning,it's late and I'm sure we'd all like to rest."

"Guess I shouldn't have gotten redressed then." He replied, thinking he would do it later.  
"Why not? These are much more comfortable then our other clothes."  
"They're street clothes, it's uncomfortable to sleep in." Kurogane idly ran his fingers through Fai's now long hair.  
Fai sighed in content as Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair. "Better than our clothes. I bought us night clothes too."

"Then why argue against me sleeping in these clothes?" It made him wonder if Fai said things just to create an argument, but then he realised of couse he did.

Fai didn't answer Kurogane just moved closer. "I need to think of gift ideas."  
"You know none of us except maybe the porkbun care about that." Kurogane argued as he went about undoing his shirt with his free hand.  
"I..I..do..too.." Fai almost sounded hurt by the statement.

"I'm saying that while gifts are nice, we don't need them." He sighed before sitting up to remove his shirt. 

"Well I'm sure Syaoran-kun would love something to read,he loves to read as much as the other Syaoran did."  
"Spending time together is enough for us, there' no point in going to extra trouble." He replied as he took off his pants as well. Sitting in his boxers, he turned his head to look at Fai. "Where'd you put the rest of our clothes?"

Fai smiled at Kurogane's spending time together comment. Fai pointed to a bag in the corner. "In there."

Getting out of bed he travelled over to the bag and picked through it. "Aren't you getting undressed?"

"Yeah eventually." Fai got up and stretched his long limbs.

Lazy." Kurogane scoffed before he pulled on a thin white top and equally thin pants. At least it was comfortable.

"Not lazy,I'm up aren't I?" Fai went over to the bag and started to poke through it before he pulled out a long blue nightdress. 

"...You're not wearing that are you?" He asked as he eyed the garment. The only thing that kept him from taking it from Fai was that it at least resembled a robe and it didn't have lace.

"Of course I am..I don't like being constricted when I'm sleeping."  
"It's a gown...you didn't buy that in the women's section did you?" Kurogane asked as he finished dressing himself.

"No I did not." Fai undressed and pulled the gown over his head.

"Looks like you're wearing a dress." He replied before he gathered his clothes, folding them, and put them aside. "You should have gotten some pants."

"I have pants for daytime wear." Fai folded his own clothes before plopping on his bed.

There really was no hope for the blonde. Kurogane shook his head before joining Fai, knowing Syaoran would take the hint if he wasn't asleep already.

Fai leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "Why do you think we've been brought back to this world?"

Don't know, but we've revisited other places too." He thought that maybe Syaoran could find some kind of lead, that is if they were able to get into the library here. "We should get some sleep, don't know when the meatbun's earrings gonna glow again."

"That's true,we're always just passing through,I wonder if we'll be able to settle down somewhere."   
"Doesn't look like it'll be anytime soon." Replied Kurogane as he moved about to pull the blanket down. "Are you going to sleep now or stay up a bit longer?"

"I'll try now." Fai crawled under the blanket and next to Kurogane. "I sort of feel chilly in here now."

"That's because you're barely wearing anything." Kurogane said as he rolled onto his side to rest and pulled Fai close.

The gown Fai was wearing was made out of a thin,satin like material. "I could wear nothing if you'd prefer." He teased as he was pulled close.  
"Tempting, but I'm too tired." Kurogane mumbled.

Fai pouted. "Maybe later?"

"Sure." Kurogane answered as he closed his eyes. 

Fai frowned. He couldn't wait for later,he was horny now. It was Kurogane's fault for looking so sexy in the nightclothes. Fai placed a hand on Kurogane's chest and slowly slid it downwards.

He let Fai do as he pleased, already used to how the blonde liked to cling to him and how Fai invaded his personal space all the time.

Seeing no signs of resistance,Fai tailed his hand down to his lover's crotch and rubbed gently.

At that Kurogane did crack an eye open to glare. "...Really?" He tried not to think of Fai kneading his soft member, despite feelings of interest stirring.  
"..Yes...really,it's your fault for being so attractive." Fai didn't stop what he was doing,infact he started to rub harder.  
Kurogane sighed, wonderig if he should scold Fai or just give in. "Not like it's been awhile..."

"So I'm a horny guy." Fai whined as he tried to crawl ontop of Kurogane.

Kurogane shifted to better support Fai's weight on top of him and it not be uncomfortable. "You're always horny...or at least willing to do that stuff just to get me into the most awkward situations..." He still felt a little sore about Fai wanting sex on that train.

 

"I do no such thing." Fai put on an innocent look. "I'm an angel."

"Angel my ass." He rolled his eyes. "You're about as innocent as I am."

"Not true! Look at me,I'm a perfect saint."

"You say that while you're touching my dick." Kurogane said flatly and tried to ignore the pleasant feeling spreading through his body.

"Pleasuring my man of course." Fai smirked as he leaned down to lick his partner's throat.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he tipped his head back to try and avoid the touch. "Idiot."

"Rather be an idiot than stubborn,I don't know about you,but I sleep better with my dick in a softened state,not sticking up straight."

"Your fault, you deal with it." He glared, ready to sock the blonde.

"Don't even pretend you don't want it. What would you do if I got up and left? And Mokona's earring glowed and you left this world without me?"

For one I'd be pissed and another, I don't think that'd happen." He argued as he moved an arm to rest on top of the blonde's back.

Fai turned pink as he felt Kurogane's arm on him but he still remained firm. "Think I can't get out?"

"No, but like I said before. You started it, you end it." Kurogane argued, half hard now and pressing against Fai's clothed stomach.

 

"Have it your way." It seemed that Kurogane in his half asleep state was too tired to do anything so it was up to Fai. Being lazy himself,he used his magic to summon over the lubricant and a condom. When that was done he hooked his fingers in his boyfriend's pants and pulled them down.

Kurogane helped Fai just enough to get his pants down enough so they wouldn't be too much of a hinderence. "You're wanting to go all the way?" He had figured a quick hand job or something would have been more than enough tonight.

"Didn't say that..but I also didn't say I wouldn't want a round of sex in the morning." Fai smirked his devilish smirk,the same one that always kept Kurogane guessing.

Eyeing the blonde, he wasn't sure what to make of that. "Do whatever you want then."

"I always do." Fai wasn't sure if he wanted to go all the way or just give Kurogane a hand job for now. But then what about him? They could always have dry sex,Fai thought to himself. In the meantime he poured some lubricant into his hand and started to stroke his boyfriend's erection. The lubricant they used caused more pleasure with friction,hence why Fai was using it for a simple hand job.

Kurogane made a face, hissing at the cool gel, but Fai's hand quickly made him forget about the contrast. His could feel his heart rate spiking and his body relaxing as he grew hard under Fai's skillful fingers.

Fai was proud of his work and stopped. He pulled his own pants and underwear. He positioned himself so his cock and Kurogane's cock were pressed against eachother. Pausing to pour more lubricant on his hand,he rubbed some of the cool gel on both of their erections before moving his hips against the other males.

"Nng..." Wincing, Kurogane lifted his head up to try and get a better look at just what Fai was doing. Reaching between them, he helped Fai, wrapping his hand around both their erections and stroking.

"Uwah..Kuro-rin.." Fai had originally planned to do exactly as Kurogane was doing,but his hands weren't as large as Kurogane's.   
"You didn't think I was going to do absolutely nothing did you?" He asked as he let his head fall back on the pillow and just let himself feel the other thrusting into his hand.

"..Maybe.." Fai kept thrusting against Kurogane's erection and into his hand. He could feel the arousal pooling in his gut as he did so.  
I'm not that terrible." Kurogane complained as he tightened his hand and doubled his efforts.  
Fai grabbed ahold of the the pillow with his hands and squeezed tightly. "Didn't say you were...you're tired...though."  
"I have enough energy for this." Countered the other as he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer.

Fai could feel his own orgasmn looming over him as he rocked his hips against Kurogane's. A few moments later and the blonde was coming,biting his lip so he wouldn't wake up Syaoran and Mokona in the next room.  
Kurogane groaned softly at the feel of Fai's cum over his fingers and after a few quick strokes was coming as well in his hand.

Fai rolled to the side after prying his softening member out of Kurogane's hand. He didn't even have the energy to clean up.  
Lifting his hand up, he looked around for something to clean his hand with, finding none he sighed and wiped his hand on the edge of the blanket. "Feel better?"  
Fai mustered enough energy to lean his head up and kiss Kurogane's cheek. "Much.....hold me?"

Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it over them before slinging an arm over Fai. "Sleep."

 

Fai didn't answer,just snuggled closer to claim more body heat.  
days later  
Kurogane watched as the others got into the spirit of the holiday they had wound up in. It was all a pain to him, hanging lights and listening to the others bake. Fai had still insisted on gifts and he still didn't see the point in it.   
Fai was the exact opposite. He loved it. He was enjoying the baking,the singing and he loved to eat the things they called candy canes. He was still trying to decide what to get Kurogane for this holiday,he believed it was called Christmas? Although Kurogane had denied Fai sex the morning after their first night in this world,he still wanted to get him something.

Kurogane sat on the couch, while Syaoran poured over a book and Mokona danced around in a sweater the blonde had managed to make as they didn't really have sweaters in this world. Fai had tried to force some festive clothes on him as well, but he had refused.

"I have cookies for everyone! I even made some with soy milk for you Kuro-sama!" Fai came in wearing green tunic,red and white striped stockings and pointy green shoes. He also had antlers on his head.  
Kurogane made a noise in surprise before he glared. "What the hell are you wearing? Take it off now."

"I'm an elf! I cannot take of my uniform!"  
"The fuck you are!" Kurogane snapped as he gripped the arm of the couch tightly. "Take that shit off." It didn't look like anything Fai could have gotten here, well maybe the hat and top, but definitely not the rest of it.

"Oh Kuro-humbug,it's Christmas-time cheer up! I need a santa claus,not a scrooge!" Fai set the tray of cookies down. "Mokona already agreed to be the reindeer."

"I'm not being anything. It's a stupid holiday." He growled and eyed the plate wearily, half expecting Fai to force feed him, again.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think its a nice way to bring families together. You're just being a grouch."

You look like an idiot in that." He wondered if he could pin Fai long enough to tear those damned clothes off him without drawing suspicions from the others.

"Oh please,I've worn worse. I think this is cute. I'm too tiny to wear the santa suit." Fai loved his boyfriend,but he was usually stubborn about trying new things.

Kurogane stood then, getting a little tired of Fai's antics. He knew he was playing into the blonde's hand but he didn't care. "You're changing into something less awful, no doubt you've scarred the kid even more." That's probably why the boy was keeping away from Fai today after all.

Fai pouted but scampered off to the other room to change. He wanted to celebrate having a family atlast. Well sure they were officially a family. Him and Kurogane weren't married and they never legally adopted Syaoran or anything but it was as close as Fai was going to get.

Kurogane followed after him to make sure he didn't have anything else ridiculous to wear.

Fai pulled on a blue sweater with a little reindeer on it and a pair of black pants. He noticed Kurogane in the doorway. "Better?"  
"Yeah." He watched Fai, a little amused at how Fai was sulking.  
Fai reached behind him and undid his ponytail. He ran his fingers through it before retying it. "I need to go into town to get Syaoran-kun's present."

"Do you even have any money and I thought you making those cake things were his and the meatbuns gifts?" He asked, his eyes following after Fai/.

"I have some money yes and no,that was just a treat. I'm going to get Syaoran-kun a book and Mokona,I'll draw her something. I may make some more sweaters too,or maybe some gloves...I feel cold here,so surely everyone else must be freezing." Fai was rambling as he walked.  
Isn't it a little late?" He asked, thinking it would take awhile for the blonde to finish knitting.

"You think so? I can stay home and knit I suppose." Fai looked outside,the street lights were coming on and he didn't know if the stores were still open.

"You wont be able to finish much knitting." He wondered when Fai had picked up the skill, but then he figured the blonde had always been able to do it.

"Eh? Why is that? I have a light in the room you know."

"It takes more than just a few hours to knit something." He explained as he walked into the room.

"I know...not much else to do,unless you have an idea." Fai sat on the bed and resumed his work on knitting a scarf for Syaoran.

"The kid likes books and stuff, go out and find one of those." He suggested, reminded of how Syaoran more or less always had his nose in a book.  
"I plan to,but I want him to be warm too."

"Then makes some gloves or something simple." He sat on the edge of their bed then when he was sure Fai was going to do something stupid.

a few days later

Finally it was Christmas morning. Fai had gotten everyone up early to hand out presents. Mokona had received a scarf and a drawing,Syaoran a book and a pair of gloves and Kurogane got a sword cleaning kit. "Well Merry Christmas everyone!" Fai disappeared into the kitchen to start on the dinner.

While Mokona cooed over the gifts, the other two shared a confused look between them before Kurogane got up to go to Fai. "Oi, you didn't have to get everyone gifts you know." He hadn't gotten gifts for anyone while Mokona had given out kisses and Syaoran had offered to do their chores and offered Fai some recipes and such he had gathered while out.

"I know I didn't have to,I wanted to. What I have here with all of you and even Sakura-chan means the world to me." Fai smiled softly as he started cutting vegatables.

"Idiot." Kurogane grumbled as he took a seat at the table and watched Fai.  
"You're supposed to tell me how you like it,Kuro-silly. I was going to knit you something but I figured you'd never wear it,so I didn't."

"I don't need anything like that." He did like the cleaning kit he had gotten, but he didn't want Fai to know just how much he did. It was embarrassing and he knew he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh..I can return it..get you something else."Fai added the chopped vegetables to a bowl for salad and turned to work the stew he was making.  
"It's up to you." He replied, feeling a tinge of guilt at not getting Fai anything in return when he had known the blonde was buying gifts.

"I will if you don't like it.." Fai turned breifly to put the food he didn't need away.

"It's useful." He countered. Once Fai had finished putting everything away and there was nothing to do until the stew finished, Kurogane pushed a chair out for the blonde with his foot. "Sit down, you're making me dizzy moving around so damn much."

Fai sat down in the offered seat. "Well I'm the mommy,didn't your mommy do all the cooking?"

Sometimes, we had cooks that did the housework though." Kurogane explained. "And you're not anyone's 'mommy'."

"Neh Neh Kuro-rin.you lived like a king! Yes I am! Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are our children! We've been over this."

"I did no such thing!" He snapped, ready to punch the blonde for being so annoying. "And they're not."  
"Sounds like it. You had cooks that did the housework for you? That sounds spendid!"

"Tch. You did too idiot." He argued, thinking Fai had been a prince. Twice.

"Yeah...I know..but..you had a...family. It was always me and......Fai and then I lost him too."

"You had that king of yours too." He countered. While their pasts were painful, they knew the other meant no harm in bringer them up.

"Yes,I remember Ashura-ou...but I meant like blood family..like parents.."  
"It doesnt matter now anyways." He pulled Fai to him as he sat.   
"No,I suppose not." Fai leaned into the hold. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

""I didn't get gifts for anyone."

"Oh..that's okay! I mean we all have eachother right?"

"You don't have to pretend like it doesn't bother you." Kurogane frowned as he eyed Fai, He knew better.

"Of course it bothers me,but this is supposed to be the season of giving not receiving,so I suppose it's okay."

Well that just made him feel like an asshole. "What do you want then?"

"I told you...I have what I need."  
And what's that?" He questioned with a curious look.

"A family. We're not perfect but we're always going to be together."

"I guess it's true, but they're still not our kids." He added, knowing Fai would tease otherwise.

"You know...Syaoran-kun's going to be engulfed in his book and Mokona was napping...." Fai trailed off swirling his finger on Kurogane's chest as he spoke.

"And?" Kurogane didn't have to be a genius to know where Fai was going with that particular train of thought. 

"You could give me a present if you want..."

"Hn...not good with gifts, you'll have to show me what you want." Who said he couldn't be at least a little playful afterall? Smirking, Kurogane pulled Fai close.

"For starters I vote we move to the bedroom,and then I'll show you what I want," Fai shut the heat off for the stew pot,he didn't need it bubbling and overflowing.

Kurogane stood then, grabbing Fai by one of his thin wrists and pulling him out of the kitchen and to their bedroom. "Oi, kid, watch the food. Make sure it doesn't get cold and the porkbun doesn't do anything funny." Syaoran stammered a reply as he stared wide eyed, knowing what they were doing already.

When they reached their room Fai smirked. "Neh Kuro-sama,you're going to corrupt Syaoran-kun."  
"He's old enough to know what we do, besides I didn't say anything." He released Fai's wrist once they were inside and he had shut and locked the door. 

Fai picked up a pillow and threw it at Kurogane. "KURO-SAMA! That's not a nice thing to say!"

 

"You're ten times worse than I am!" Kurogane snapped as he threw the pillow to the ground. He couldn't even list all the times Fai had teased and embarrassed Syaoran with things the kid had no right in knowing about in the first place.  
Fai laughed. He loved to see Kurogane angry sometimes. "I wouldn't say I was that bad,Kuro-rin."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kurogane hooked his fingers in Fai's pants and feeling the heat from Fai's body.   
"..Don't worry..I will." Fai placed his hands under Kurogane's shirt,feeling all the muscles on his boyfriend's chest.

Grabbing the blonde, Kurogane moved him onto the bed and began stripping Fai of his clothes.

"My,someone's being aggressive today." Fai said as he hit the bed.  
"Problem?" He asked before tossing Fai's shirt over his shoulder. It took only a few more minutes before they were both naked and Kurogane took in the sight of Fai beneath him.

"Didn't say that...now did I?" Fai breathed looking up at Kurogane.

 

"Don't have to..." He smirked as he cupped Fai's hardening member. "this says it pretty clearly."

Fai gasped as Kurogane's hand cupped his rapidly hardening erection. "Didn't know it could talk." Fai loved to tease even during sex.

"Idiot." He circled his fingers around Fai's arousal, storking him slowly. "One day I'm going to gag you."

"..You always...say..that..but..you..never do..it."Fai was finding it difficult to talk with Kurogane's hand stroking him.

"Maybe this time I mean it." He countered before he leaned over Fai to kiss him.

Fai kissed back,somewhat agressively. His hormones were starting to take over.

Bracing himself above Fai, Kurogane growled into the kiss, fighting Fai for dominance. Eventually though he had to pull away for air. "Grab the bottle from the nightstand." He told Fai before he began trailing kisses down the expanse of Fai's chest.  
Fai did as he was told,his chest still rising and falling rapidly to catch his breath. 

He nipped just below the blonde's bellybutton, smirking at the soft gasp it illcited. 

"Uwah...Kuro-rin is such a tease...."

"You're far worse." Kurogane mumbled against Fai's stomach as his hands parted the other's thighs.

Fai shivered as Kurogane's hands touched his thighs. Even though Kurogane's metal arm had a skin on it this time,it was still a lot cooler than his normal hand.

He could feel Fai's muscles twitch beneath his skin and smirked. The wizard was already erect and waiting for him to do something and Kurogane obliged, taking the tip of his erection into his mouth.

Fai let a moan slip out of his mouth. Very rarely did he get to receive head from Kurogane. The mage was planning to savor this. He tangled his long fingers into Kurogane's dark hair.

With his hands on Fai's thighs to keep him pinned, Kurogane took his time. He wanted to hear Fai, wanted to feel how much the blonde enjoyed this as he began bobbing his head.

Fai couldn't thrust up into Kurogane's mouth due to Kurogane's large hands keeping him pinned down. He could moan loudly though and he did when Kurogane's started to bob his head.

He alternated between pressing his tongue against the underside of Fai's cock and sucking lightly at the head. While he much preferred to be on the recieving end, there was something to say about making Fai cry out like that.

Fai was shaking,he could feel an orgasm building in his gut,but he didn't want to come yet. If he did it would be over and he didn't want that,he wanted it last as long as possible. He temporarily took his hands out of Kurogane's hair and tugged at the elastic holding his own hair back. "Nnghh,Kuro-rin..."

Kurogane stopped and glanced up at Fai before he raised his head up and let Fai's cock slip past his lips. "What is it?" He asked as he sat up and wiped his mouth.

Fai hissed when the cool air hit his cock. The mage didn't say a word as he slipped the elastic around the base of his cock. "Now you can continue." Fai's voice was raspy and he sounded out of breath.

Kurogane grabbed the lubricant then and coated his fingers. He knew that at least with the hair tie, Fai would still be able to come, it would just take longer and would shorten the time it took for him to recover. Moving back into his previous position, Kurogane licked the underside of Fai's erection before he pressed a finger inside the blonde's entrance.

Fai moaned so loudly,he swore the building next to them could hear him. The combination of Kurogane licking the underside of his cock and his finger pressed inside of him was a lot of pleasure to the blonde.

Eventually Kurogane had two fingers stretching Fai and as he ran his tongue over the slit of the blonde's erection and tasted precum, he knew Fai wouldn't last long.

Fai shivered slightly as he felt Kurogane's tongue glide over his slit. "......Kuro-sama..."  
"Don't hold back on my account." Kurogane told him as he gave the blonde a quick look and hooked his fingers inside Fai roughly.  
With the elastic around the base of his cock,Fai couldn't truely release. Fighting a moan,he spoke breathlessly again. "Maybe I want you in me first..."

"Hn...you'll just be dry coming with this around you." For emphasis he licked the skin just above the band as he scisorred Fai open.

Fai didn't answer he just moaned as he orgasmed. Of course with the band around his cock,he didn't release any of his semen,but he did feel slightly relieved,

Kurogane watched Fai's face contort with pleasure, but smirked when the blonde whimpered. He was still aroused and it would only take a few minutes for him to recover.

Fai came back down from his orgasmic-bliss. "Uwah....Kuro-rinnnn..stop teasing."

Slipping his fingers from Fai, Kurogane quickly coated his cock in lubricant. "Rare to hear you say that."

Fai gasped when Kurogane's fingers slipped out of him and his face turned pink."And what of it?"

He shook his head in response before pulling Fai up to sit. Kurogane moved then on his back and tugged Fai to him, wanting the blonde over him now. It would be difficult for the blonde, as he was tired and still recovering from his first orgasm, but Kurogane couldn't help himself.

"..Eh..? You want me ontop?" Fai was still panting.

"Yeah, want to watch you ride me." Kurogane gave him a wicked look then as he dug his fingertips into pale skin,

"Neh,Kuro-rin is such a pervert sometimes." Fai smirked,ignoring Kurogane's fingertips digging into him as he aligned himself up with Kurogane's erect member.

"You're worse." He countered, thinking Fai was the more vocal about their relationship.

"Maybe,but it's common for me,now do you want me to ride you or are we going to argue all night?" Fai had regained most of his composure.

"Good point." Kurogane removed one hand and slipped it between their bodies so he could help guide himself into the blonde.   
Fai slowly slid himself down onto Kurogane's erect member,moaning as he did so.

Lifting his legs up to brace himself on the bed, Kurogane waited for Fai to adjust. "Fuck, you're tight." He gritted his teeth as his hands cupped sharp hips.

"....Maybe..you're just...big.."It took Fai a few minutes to adjust but when he did he rocked his hips back and forth.

Kurogane responded with a low growl and thrusting up shallowly. Fai was still painfully tight and a spark of his arousl ran down his spine at the knowledge that was his doing.

Fai closed his eyes and fell into a somewhat steady rhythm with Kurogane. After all the times they had done this,they knew eachother pretty well. Not to mention it seemed like they had always been able to sense eachother's movements by the way they moved in combat.  
With one hand he began stroking Fai as best he could in their current position. Kurogane could barely keep himself quiet as the sensation of Fai's body squeezing his cock was making him near dilerious.

Fai could feel his body tensing up,he was close to another orgasm. He was glad of the band,because he knew Kurogane wasn't close yet.

They moved together, meeting each other half way and drawing out as much pleasure from both of them as they could.

A thin layer of sweat had formed on Fai's body as he moved ontop of his lover.He threw his head back as he had his second orgasm.

Kurogane grunted as he pounded into Fai from below before he too came, filling up his lover. Before he let himself relax though, Kurogane removed the band from Fai's cock and gave him a few quick strokes to draw out his orgasm.  
Fai moaned softly when Kurogane released inside of him,but it quickly changed to a high pitched scream of pleasure as he was finally allowed true release. After he was done spurting out his seed,his chest heaved in a desperate attempt to get air into his lungs.  
Kurogane couldn't keep himself from staring, despite his mind clouded over in coital bliss. "..." He sat up, kissing Fai near breathless.

Fai kissed Kurogane back breathlessly. "....Merry..Christmas....Kuro-rin.."  
He nodded and kiss him again. Kurogane thought maybe actually getting the idiot a gift tomorrow might not be such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked over this and fixed as many mistakes as i could hopefully i got all


End file.
